


The Morning and Everything After

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Sami Zayn's Full Color Odds and Ends [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Everyone's dealing with a lot but it's all okay, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunion Sex, Scott Pilgrim AU, shower handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Well... what happened the next morning anyway?(Takes place between chapters 19 and 20 of Sami Zayn vs. The World.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, porn will not take me approximately one billion years to write. But yeah, this is what I had in mind for what happened with Sami and Finn the next morning after the DX Theatre because they probably would have just changed into pajamas and passed the fuck out after fighting Hunter.
> 
> Also, I sort of accidentally started paralleling it to the first time they had sex when I was writing, so I just sort of rolled with it.
> 
> Now I gotta get back to writing that Kenny/Xavier fic.

As the light hit Sami’s eyes, he began to stir awake.

His body felt stiff. Like every part of him had been broken and awkwardly put back together.

He ran his hand along his chest. Where Hunter had stabbed him. Killed him. For a whole 30 seconds according to Bayley, he was dead before he wasn’t anymore.

The whole thing felt like a dream, both awful and amazing. He had died, come back to life, jumped into Subspace, lost a sword, gained a sword and defeated the final Evil Ex. All with…

“Darling,” murmured a sleepy voice next to him.

Sami looked over to see Finn asleep next to him. Mouth slack and eyes closed as he held onto Sami’s middle. Above them, the balloon Sami had given Finn rested against the ceiling.

 _Finn._ Finn had come back. Finn nearly died himself. They defeated Hunter together.

Somehow, that felt like the most unreal part of the night.

“Hey sweetie,” Sami whispered as he kissed Finn’s forehead. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I’m not awake,” Finn mumbled as he snuggled closer to Sami.

“Kinda sounds like you are.”

“Only partially.”

“Ehhh…”

“Nitpicker,” Finn muttered as he rubbed out his eyes and looked over at Sami. “How are you feeling?”

“More sore than I’ve ever been,” Sami admitted. “Like I’m currently being held together with really crappy glue. But somehow… relieved.”

“How so,” Finn asked as he rested his chin on Sami’s chest.

“That Hunter is gone for good. That I didn’t have a shitty dream last night. That I somehow cleared the air with Kevin, even though he never actually apologized for a damn thing. That…” He then looked into Finn’s eyes, blinking a few times just to make sure he was still there. That this wasn’t just some dream or post-death hallucination. “That you’re still here.”

Finn gave a small smile as he reached out to touch Sami’s face, scratching along his beard. “Yes, I’m here.”

Sami peacefully closed his eyes as Finn scratched at his face, but then hissed as he felt all of his aches and pains return as he tried to rest his head against the pillow. “Owwww…”

“Poor thing,” Finn cooed as he continued scratching along Sami’s beard. “Do you need anything right now?”

“I think I just want to stand in the shower for a while since Bayley and Sasha have already gone to work,” Sami admitted, his voice lazy as Finn continued to scratch. “Take up all the hot water.”

“Oh, so evil.”

“I think I earned it, killing a megalomaniac last night.”

Finn chuckled slightly at that. “God, that still doesn’t feel real.”

“You too, huh? It feels like a dream for me.”

“I don’t even know if dream is the right word for it,” Finn sighed. “Like I haven’t felt at ease like this in a while. Like I’m expecting him to come back and get his revenge.”

Sami frowned and gently put his hand on Finn’s cheek, looking him in the eye. “Hey, you said it yourself. He’s not coming back.”

“I know, I know,” Finn nodded, nuzzling against Sami’s hand. “It’s very irrational, but…”

“Hey no, I lived in fear of Kevin coming to find me for at least two years after I moved here. I understand.”

Finn smiled for a short second before turning towards the pillow and burying his head in it. “I’m sorry. It’s too early to be like this.”

Sami shushed him and gently stroked at his arm. “It’s okay, _habibi_. You don’t have to explain it to me.” 

Finn didn’t respond and Sami let out a small sigh before leaning over with a grunt and kissing the side of Finn’s head. “I’m gonna get in the shower, okay? I’ll be back.”

When he heard Finn’s head move against the pillow, he took that as his signal that it would be okay to go. With more grunting and popping of joints, Sami stood up and walked out of the room, heading towards the bathroom at a somewhat slower than usual pace. As he walked in the room and turned the light on, he looked in the mirror and cringed at himself. His arms and chest were peppered with bruises and there was a thin white line along the place his body healed after Hunter had stabbed him. Sami traced his fingers along the line for the umpteenth time in the past twelve hours, not really sure what to make of there actually being physical evidence of his literal death.

He had imagined a lot of things about Hunter, but they didn’t come close to the reality. _No wonder Finn is having such a hard time right now,_ Sami thought as he gently undid the drawstring of his pajama pants and slipped them off. He could see bruises down his legs as well, and he didn’t want to see what would be on his back. With a sigh, he turned on the shower, adjusting the hot water to his liking before stepping in, closing the door behind him and letting it run rivulets over his sore body. With the warmth running down, he closed his eyes and let himself lose track of time.

“Sami?”

Sami jerked out of his haze, turning his head towards the door where Finn was gently knocking. “Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I come in?”

“Not at all.”

The door creaked open and Finn stepped in, leaving the door cracked behind him. “Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Sami looked at Finn’s distorted figure through the shower door. “I mean, I’ve just sort of been standing here. I haven’t even washed my hair yet. You’re not really disturbing anything.”

“I just… I know I’m acting weird, and I’m sorry for that,” Finn said, his voice apologetic. “I know we’re starting over and I don’t want you to think I’m going to run off again. This past day has been so much…”

Sami raised his eyebrow, even though he knew Finn couldn’t see it. “What makes you think I’m worried you’re going to run off?”

“I don’t know,” Finn sighed. “I’m still coming down from last night mentally and running through all the ways I can fuck this up again.”

Sami bit at his lip and scrubbed at his face. He hated that Finn was feeling like this. He wanted to make it better, but he couldn’t fix stupid and anxious brain problems. If he could, he would have fixed his own long before today. 

Instead, Sami pushed the door open, looking over at Finn in borrowed pajama pants through the steam. Sami could see some bruises starting to pop up on Finn as well. “Do you want to come in? You sound like you need this just as much as I do.”

Finn looked at Sami nervously. “You sure?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Sami insisted, holding out his hand in invitation. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but I know that I definitely wouldn’t mind sharing with you right now.”

Finn looked at Sami’s hand for a second, licking at his lips in thought before he pulled at the drawstring of his own pants and shimmied them off in a fluid motion before entering the shower. As Sami closed the door behind him, Finn gently wrapped his arms around Sami and buried his head in the crook of his neck. “Sami…”

Sami took a deep breath. He hadn’t had this kind of closeness with anyone for three months, let alone Finn. To suddenly be thrown back into it was a bit of a process. Still, he held one arm around Finn’s shoulders and gently threaded his other hand through the back of Finn’s hair. “Your hair’s getting kind of shaggy.”

Finn giggled a little at that. “I didn’t really go out to get it cut,” he admitted, looking back at Sami. “I guess I didn’t really feel like it.”

“That’s okay,” Sami assured. “I still like it no matter what you do.”

Finn smiled and turned his head up towards the shower head, closing his eyes in peaceful ecstasy. “You know, that does feel pretty good.”

“Right? Hot showers are good for the soul too, though they certainly help my broken body as well.”

The two stood in a peaceful silence for a short minute, with Finn taking in the warmth of the shower and Sami turning around to start the process of washing his hair. As he began to scrub his fingers through his hair, he felt Finn’s fingers reach up and begin to lather with a gentle scratch. “Is this okay,” Finn asked gently.

Sami felt his stiff body melt into jelly in Finn’s hands, letting out a small moan as he did. “It’s more than okay.”

“Sorry,” Finn giggled as he continued scratching and massaging at Sami’s scalp. “I guess I got carried away there and forgot to ask.”

“Dear, I will do anything you want if you keep doing that,” Sami muttered as his head lolled back and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Finn paused for a second as he withdrew his fingers and pulled Sami back towards the shower head to let his hair rinse out. “Well, what do you want to do?”

Sami opened his eyes as he turned and looked at Finn. It was at that moment he actually realized how naked they both were and felt himself get embarrassed. It wasn’t sexual. He hadn’t felt particularly sexual over the past few months either. But it was Finn. It was easy to fall back into their comfortable places. Easier than he had expected, which worried him a little. “I mean… I don’t really know right now? Did I make it weird?”

“No, no,” Finn assured, resting his hand on Sami’s chest. “I understand. This is… sudden.”

Sami bit at his bottom lip as he ran the tips of his fingers along the bit of hair falling on Finn’s forehead. “Can I at least start with washing your hair too?”

Finn grinned at that. “You may.”

Not wasting any time, Sami squirted some of the shampoo out into his palm. Rubbing his hands together for a few seconds, he then reached up to begin lathering Finn’s hair. A low, satisfied moan came from Finn’s throat as he leaned his head back towards Sami. As Sami massaged small circles against Finn’s scalp, he gently began to squirm. “God, I forgot how good you are at that.”

Sami looked down at Finn’s back, observing the way his muscles at the base of his neck stretched and contracted as his head lolled back and forth. He swallowed hard as he felt his chest tighten and his stomach flip as he pulled Finn back towards the water to rinse out. He wondered if it was possible for three months of sexual feelings to come spilling out at once. Once the soap was clear, he moved his arms down, wrapping them around Finn’s torso and nuzzling his head against his neck. “You…”

“What about me,” Finn asked, turning his head towards Sami, brushing his lips against Sami’s ear.

“I missed you so much,” Sami muttered against Finn’s skin, slowly turning his words into small kisses against his neck. “You were all I could think about, for better or worse.”

“I shouldn’t have left,” Finn sighed as Sami nipped so slightly at his ear. “You were all I could think about too. I just wanted to be home. I just wanted you.”

“Do you want me right now,” Sami asked, bracing his hands at Finn’s hips.

“Yes,” Finn breathed. “But maybe kind of slowly? I’m kinda… I don’t know...”

“Slow is pretty much all I can do right now,” Sami chuckled as he pressed himself against Finn’s back and kissed the back of his neck. “Everything still hurts.”

“I think that works perfect for me.”

With a grin, Sami dragged his teeth against Finn’s skin gently. Finn inhaled sharply as Sami pressed his semi-hard cock against his ass. Wrapping one of his arms around Finn’s torso, he reached down with the other to grab Finn’s cock. With slow strokes, Finn began breathing heavily as he hardened in Sami’s grasp. “Well… maybe speed up just a bit?”

“I mean, I’m kinda enjoying this,” Sami admitted as he brushed his thumb over the head. Finn let out a small whine and Sami giggled. “I haven’t heard those noises in months.”

“Tease,” Finn sighed as he tilted his head back. As Sami continued his slow strokes, Finn moaned and squirmed against Sami’s shoulder. “Fuckin’ tease.”

“Is wanting to enjoy the moment being a tease,” Sami muttered against Finn’s neck as he began to speed up.

“Y-yes,” Finn sputtered out.

“Do you want to come, my love?”

“Yes,” Finn groaned as his cock twitched in Sami’s hand. “Please, Sami. Please.”

Sami snaked his other arm towards Finn’s neck, lightly gripping it as he sped up his strokes. Finn gasped and moaned, writhing under Sami’s arms. Sami pressed his forehead against the side of Finn’s head, feeling the water splash down on them. He pushed Finn’s chin towards him, kissing him furiously. Finn moans became muffled under his lips as he sloppily tried to press his tongue again Sami’s. His attempts failed though as he tossed his head back again, squeezing his eyes shut. Finn let out a long and loud groan as he came hard into Sami’s hand and some onto the opposite wall of the shower. He slumped against Sami, catching his breath. “God… Fuck.”

“You going to be okay there,” Sami asked, kissing along the crown of Finn’s head.

“Better than okay,” Finn panted. “God, I missed that. Missed you.”

Sami felt himself warm up at that as he washed his hand off in the spray of water. He sighed as he realized the water was no longer as hot as it was. “I think we wasted the hot water, Finn.”

“I don’t think it was a waste,” Finn grinned as he leaned against the wall of the shower. “You feel any better?”

“Not as good as you,” Sami insisted as he quickly lathered soap onto a washcloth and began scrubbing himself off.

“Well, I could help with that.”

“How so? You got anything that makes me less sore than I am right now,” Sami asked as he rinsed himself off.

“No, but I could repay the favor,” Finn purred as he gently rubbed at Sami’s shoulder.

“Honestly, you don't have to.”

“Sami dear, you didn't have to jerk me off to the point I actually came on the shower wall either, but I still enjoyed it. Don't think about have, think about want. What do you want to do?”

Sami bit at his lip as he thought, turning off the shower in the process. His brain overwhelmed at the possibilities, but the dull pain down his back said otherwise. With a slight wince, he pulled Finn in closer to him. “I want… I want it slow too. Take me slow.”

“Is that all,” Finn whispered, rubbing his hand over Sami’s chest. 

“Yes,” Sami said, his voice low as he gently pushed Finn against the shower wall. He kissed Finn slowly and sloppily, gently gripping onto his hips. He then broke off, resting his forehead against Finn’s as they breathed each other in. “That's all I want.”

“Done,” Finn said, pushing the shower door open. “May want to wipe that one spot down first though.”

“Hey, you’re the one who made the mess, not me.”

“Yeah, but who caused it?”

Sami smirked as he took the washcloth and began to wipe down the opposite wall. “Smartass.”

Finn just giggled in response as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack. Sami followed, tossing the washcloth into the sink before drying himself off with the other towel hanging up. He watched as Finn did the same, observing the bruises and lines on his back from the night before as he wrapped his towel around his waist. In particular, a small line similar to the one on his own chest. Gently, Sami reached out and ran his hand down Finn’s back. “I guess you got marked too, huh?”

Finn turned back to Sami, who gestured to the small line down his own chest. Finn uneasily bit his lip as he gently drummed his fingers along the pale scar on Sami’s chest. “I’ve always been. I guess I just now have the proof.”

“Don’t say that,” Sami breathed as he dropped his towel and placed his hands on Finn’s cheeks. “You’re not broken. You’re not marked. You’re… you. And I’m still me. That’s enough.”

“What are we then if we’re not broken,” Finn asked, leaning his forehead against Sami’s.

“Survivors, I guess. If you want to put a word to it.”

“Like your body is right now?”

“I’m standing, aren’t I?”

“Not for long,” Finn purred as his mouth crashed into Sami’s. Gently, he swung Sami around and walked him outside of the bathroom door towards their room as they kissed. Sami could feel the chill of the weather outside permeating through the tiny space over his naked body, but in that particular moment, he didn’t really care.

As Finn gently pressed Sami against the door jam of their room, he moved his lips away from Sami’s and kissed gently up and down the scar on his chest. Sami shivered as he ran his fingers through Finn’s hair. “Finn…”

“Where are the condoms,” Finn asked breathlessly as he looked back up at Sami.

That snapped Sami back to reality. “Huh?”

“Condoms. Where did you pack my condoms?”

Sami looked back into the room, his eyes frantically scanning over the boxes that they packed in a hurry from Finn’s place. “Uh, I think they’re in one of the bathroom boxes, which are all stacked under your clothes and Legos.”

“Damn,” Finn whispered, throwing his head back.

“It’s alright, you can just steal some from Bayley and Sasha. Bayley keeps them in the tin with the angry cat on it in the drawer beside her bed.”

Finn looked back at Sami incredulously. “How do you even know that?”

“Because I’ve lived with Bayley for nearly five years and she hasn’t changed her condom storage techniques at all in that time?”

Finn rolled his eyes with a smile as he pecked Sami on the lips and dropped his towel in the doorway. “Wait in bed for me. This’ll only take a second.”

“I mean, I could grab ‘em.”

“Yeah, but I want to, so… let me, please?”

Sami nodded as Finn turned and walked over to Sasha and Bayley’s room. He briefly ogled Finn’s butt as he walked away, licking his lips and swallowing as he did. Every time Sami thought he was getting used to the idea of Finn being back, he’d find himself getting overwhelmed again.

“God, whose big purple cock is that?”

Sami snapped out of his spell as he looked across the hall towards Bayley and Sasha’s room. “Think about whose condoms you’re stealing, then ask your question again.”

Finn laughed before opening the tin, which was Sami’s cue to get back in bed. Bending back down towards the mattress left something to be desired in his knees, but he wasn’t exactly expecting to fight one monster of an evil ex when he agreed to sleep on a mattress on the floor again. He laid flat on his back, letting his body relax as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Don’t fall asleep on me there.”

Sami sat up and looked up at Finn, a crooked grin growing on his face as Finn flashed the condoms and lube at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Finn walked into the room and fell forward onto the mattress in front of Sami. Without missing a beat, Sami pulled him in and began kissing again. Slow and gentle at first as Finn crawled on top of Sami, gently grinding against him. Finn reached down between them, giving Sami slow and intermittent strokes. Sami inhaled and pressed his lips harder against Finn’s, as he rolled them onto their sides. He gripped onto Finn’s hips, breaking their kiss with a heavy pant. “Finn… please…”

“Are you ready?”

“I mean yeah. What about you?”

“Of course,” Finn replied as he pushed Sami back onto his back. “Though… would you be more comfortable sitting up?”

“I think so,” Sami admitted as he slowly sat up on the mattress.

“Try sitting on the pillow,” Finn instructed. “Back against the wall. Tell me how that feels.”

Sami scooted back, sitting down on the pillow and feeling his back against the cool wall. He spread his legs apart, bending his knees up. “Yeah, I think this'll be fine.”

Finn crawled closer, grabbing the lube as he did. He positioned himself between Sami’s legs, resting his hand on knee. He popped the cap open as he squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them together. He then looked at Sami with bright eyes. “Ready?”

“Yes. Yes…”

Slowly, Finn pressed a finger inside Sami. Sami let out a small gasp at the sensation, closing his eyes as Finn hit a rhythm. With his other hand, Finn wrapped it around Sami's cock. As Finn slowly began to stroke, Sami let out a moan and tilted his head back against the wall. Finn’s slow and deliberate two part harmony played out on Sami’s body, imperfect and driving. Sami’s toes curled against the mattress as his legs folded in closer to Finn. “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Finn whispered as he leaned in closer to Sami, pressing himself against Sami’s neck.

“Yes,” Sami breathed. “I missed you. I missed your tou-ahhhhh.”

Sami’s breath hitched as Finn inserted a second finger, spreading them apart ever so slightly before moving them back together. Finn looked back at him, a playful grin on his face. “You still sound like music.”

“Romantic…”

“I try.”

Another slow push and Sami let out a long and low moan. “Finn. I need you. Please.”

“I’m right here,” Finn whispered as he withdrew his fingers and leaned in to kiss Sami. “I’m not going anywhere. Not again.”

Sami brought his hands to Finn’s head, running his fingers over his hair as they kissed long and slow. His fingers lingered as Finn broke away to reach back for the condoms he had stolen, his arms resting idly on his shoulders as he turned back to meticulously prepare himself. “Finn…”

“Yes, _mo ghrá,_ ” Finn asked as he finished rolling the condom on.

“Nothing,” Sami responded, running his hand over Finn’s face. “I just… I guess I’m savoring this moment or something.”

Finn gave a crooked grin as he squeezed lube into his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. “Well, at least you’re not impatient.”

“I told you I wanted it slow.”

“Well, are you ready for me, then?”

“Yes, _habibi_ , yes,” Sami whispered.

Without a second of hesitation, Finn placed himself at Sami’s hole, slowly pushing himself in and looping his arms around Sami’s legs for leverage. Sami inhaled, letting his body relax as Finn entered. “How does that feel,” Finn asked gently.

“Good, good,” Sami whispered as he looked at Finn. “Just been a few months, y’know?”

“Like you asked,” Finn replied as he began to thrust. “I’ll be slow.”

Sami gasped as he pushed back against the wall, feeling Finn’s slow and deliberate thrusting matched with the gentle nibbling at Sami’s neck and the light pressure of Finn’s fingertips on his thighs. It was overwhelming, but in a good way. Like his body was remembering something it had long forgot. He wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck, causing Finn’s intense blue eyes to whip back towards him and making him melt even more. “You can pick up speed a little bit. It’s fine.”

“As you wish,” Finn purred as he pushed Sami’s legs up more and picked up the speed of his thrusting. 

Sami moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Finn inside of him. He didn't realize how much he missed this part. He had thought so much only of the absence of Finn and what he possibly had done wrong that sex hadn't crossed his mind that much, except in the stray orgasms that would escape from Bayley and Sasha's room.

But now, it made him realize how easy it was to forget. It wasn't the only part of their relationship, considering it took them months to even get to that part, but damn, did it certainly feel nice.

Sami felt his legs begin to squirm under Finn’s resistance. Finn pushed back harder, causing an erratic moan to escape Sami’s lips. His hole twitched around Finn, causing a grunt to form in Finn’s throat. “You like that,” Finn asked, his voice a low growl. 

Sami felt himself shudder from that alone. “God, yes.”

“Do you want me to make you come like you made me come?”

“Please, yes.”

“Did you miss me?”

“So much.”

“I missed you too,” Finn replied as he dug his nails into Sami's thighs. Sami shuddered as Finn pressed him against the wall, thrusting harder into him. “Not too hard?”

“No, that’s perfect,” Sami sighed between moans. His eyes squeezed shut as he wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist. Behind his eyes, he saw white as he felt his body begin to seize up. “Keep doing that. God. Keep doing that.”

“Like this,” Finn asked mischievously as he hit at the angle Sami was begging for slowly again. 

Another long and erratic noise escaped from Sami’s mouth as he wrapped his arms Finn’s back. He dug his fingers in, causing a grunt from Finn. He buried his head into Finn’s shoulder, feeling pressure begin to bubble up. “I-I’m close. I-I’m gonna c-”

Before the words could finish escaping Sami’s mouth, Finn pressed his mouth against his, kissing him passionately and sloppily. Sami’s moans became muffled as he and Finn’s tongues swirled around each other. Finally, Sami could no longer take it, breaking his mouth off from Finn’s as a guttural moan came from his throat and warm cum splashed up onto his belly. Sami panted and twitched as his body began to wind down. “That was…”

“Great,” Finn finished as he pulled out and slumped against Sami’s shoulder, his breath heavy.

“I was going to say ‘amazing’ or something like that, but that works too,” Sami giggled. He then wrapped his arms around Finn, kissing him gently on the head. They sat in a peaceful and comfortable silence for a few long moments, taking in the bliss. Taking in each other.

Finally, Finn turned his head towards Sami, looking up at him from his shoulder. “So… feeling any better?”

Sami chuckled a bit as he looked over at Finn. “Well, I don’t know how much that’ll help my pain, but my brain’s in a pretty good place right now.”

“Do you want to lay back down then?”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t suck.”

As Sami scooted back down with a slow ‘oof,’ Finn removed the pillow from under him and tossed it to the side. He briefly got up to grab the towel in the doorway, wiping down his hands and Sami’s stomach. He then laid down beside him, letting Sami’s head rest on his arm as he pulled the covers over them. “Better now?”

“Yeah, pretty good.”

“Good,” Finn whispered as he leaned his head against Sami’s, gently tracing along the line on his chest. “You felt so good, by the way. Feel like I should have mentioned that.”

“I mean, you were doing most of the work there,” Sami mumbled as he kissed at Finn’s head again.

“Doesn’t matter. Still wanted to tell you that. Probably hotter than saying how much I missed you.”

“Don’t get in your head like that. That’s my job,” Sami teased as he turned back towards Finn.

“I don’t know. You’ve seen inside my head.”

Sami chuckled again as he rested his head against Finn’s chest. “What a way to celebrate Valentine’s Day though. Dying, coming back to life, getting in your head, killing your most evil ex, getting back together, giving you the shittiest Valentine’s Day gift and boning the next morning.”

“Hey, that balloon is gorgeous and I love it.”

“Oh, you know what I meant.”

“Yeah,” Finn sighed as he rested his head against Sami’s. “Not exactly normal or romantic.”

“We’re not very good at that,” Sami admitted. “But that’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“You sure?”

“Finn, love, it’s literally the morning after. We have time.”

“You’re right,” Finn admitted as he kissed Sami’s head. “I just… there’s been so much to process.”

“I know, I know,” Sami said gently, sitting up and kissing along Finn’s beard again. “But again, it’s just the morning after and we just had sex with me pressed against the wall. There’s time to process, but now I just want to lay back with you and catch up on some very missed cuddling.”

Finn giggled at Sami’s kisses as he wrapped his arms around him and fell back towards the mattress with Sami kissing at his neck. “Alright, alright, you got me pinned. Here’s to the morning and everything after.”

“To the morning and everything after indeed,” Sami purred as he rested his head on Finn’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to the slow heartbeat echo in his ears.


End file.
